Reflection
by Fairy-xo
Summary: Pansy looks back on her life with Draco, and makes a life choice. Draco/Pansy.


_"Be there at five Pansy." Dracos cold voice murmured._

It was getting late, the sun was setting outside and she was meeting Draco in an hour; she put an alarm on, so she would know when it was time to leave. It wasn't long to the holidays and she knew what was going to happen then, he was going to propose to her; he told her long ago that all he wanted was a dutiful, pureblood wife. Pansy fitted that picture just perfectly, she was docile around him – Draco was a scary figure and he knew how to get the best of everything.

'Oh Draco, why do you hurt me so? I try my best to do good and to look good for you, yet you continue to hurt me. I even asked you once and -'

And what? Well, Pansy remembered, she couldn't forget.

_"Why do you treat me like this Draco?"_

_"Don't you DARE question me Pansy, i'd've thought you'd have learnt that by now, given all the signs you've been getting."_

_"I just, I love you and muggle books say that when you're in love, you would never -"_

_"You've been reading muggle books? You're a disgrace, Pansy!"_

That was when the first blow hit, to the side of her head, knocking her over so she banged her head on the dresser.

_"You should know better than that. Get up, stop whimpering."_

Pansy remembers how she shot up, like anything. She was in great pain but was worried that he would be more vicious towards her.

_"Now, I'm going to get Crabbe and Goyle. Be down in five minutes, if you're late, i'll give you what for."_

Pansy wasn't late. She was early. This displeased Draco greatly; his girlfriend was there before he was. She remembers the look he shot her, one they both knew very well, she was going to feel his wrath later. Later that night, she felt his hands being ever so cold and cruel.

That was one thing you could say about Draco though; as much as he was cruel sometimes, he was always consistent and calm – he never showed his anger just his displeasure or shouted and neither did he throw things across the room. When she was hurt or beaten, he did it in a calm and controlled manner. He was just Draco and you always knew where you stood with him.

Pansy looked at the clock. Just over half an hour ago until their meet, she was excited, but worried. She loved being around him, when he was loving and caring. Draco had a cruel streak to him and often took it out on Pansy, whether or not it was her who angered him; the Golden Trio didn't know it, but they were responsible for a lot of her beatings.

_"I can't believe that Potter. He thinks he knows everything, he thinks he's so brave. What do you think Pansy?"_

_"Well, um, he did help a lot -"_

_"Pansy! What's gotten into you?"_

All of sudden, her face received a slap across it; enough to shut her up. Pansy never meant to be disobedient and aggravating to Draco, it just came out; shetried to think about what she was going to say first but she couldn't, her brain didn't work like that.

Sometimes though, Draco was nice and kind – never in public; he liked to fondle her and boss her around in public. Yet in private, while he could be very cruel, he could also be very loving. It was like he switched from one to the other. She enjoyed nights where they just cuddled up, as opposed to nights of roughness.

_"Do you know how amazingly beautiful you are, Pansy?"_

_Pansy giggled, "Thank you, Draco"_

_"It's true, you're so pretty"_

That night was magical for Pansy, and others like it were too, she remembers how they fell asleep in each others arms. The next day was a different story though.

_"Get up. You're being really lazy and you're lay on my arm."_

_She quickly moved herself out of his and harms way._

_Draco got dressed quickly but was agitated that she was taking a while doing her hair._

_"Come on you stupid, ugly, pugface. Brushing your hair won't improve your looks."_

Pansy felt so hurt remembering that. Draco could be so cruel even though he knew her insecurities and she felt it unfair of him to play on them; still to this day she doesn't really know how he feels about her. She tries to be beautiful for him but sometimes, all you do, is never good enough.

_"Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise; what do you think of my perfect Pansy?" Draco smiled._

_'Wow' thought Pansy, he was in a good mood this morning._

_"Um, she's great Draco" they muttered._

_"She's more than great! She's everything I ever imagined."_

Pansy couldn't help but blush and smile with pride at that moment, he liked her! Or at least, she thought he did. She remembers finding out about a girl he had a crush on. It was one of those days where Draco had a lot to tell Pansy my, she hated those! and he was far from a person who would lie about those he fancied or whether he was dating someone else at the same time.

_"Pansy, I'm sorry. I like someone else too."_

_"What?" she said, as her eyes filled with tears._

_"I like someone else, I still love you, I just thought you ought to know..."_

_"Who is she?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Yes! It does matter. It matters to me."_

_"Very well but you know my rules Pansy, you musn't ever, ever, tell anyone this."_

_"I promise, Draco."_

_"Hermione Granger."_

Still to this day, she was struck down by such a thing. A mudblood? Really?

There was something about Hermione that Pansy had always been insecure of; she'd never managed to accurately lay a finger on it but Hermione was much prettier than she and far more intelligent so to hear her boyfriend say that was quite devastating. Pansy remembered how she tried not to cry or to be upset around Draco about it, in fear he would lash out or shout at her.

Another look at the clock. Nearly time to go, five minutes. Pansy thought about how to present herself – she'd already chosen her clothing; a short black skirt with a low cleavage white top. She quickly piled her hair into a pretty ponytail, grabbed her bag and ran downstairs, hearing her alarm going as she left. She waited behind a tree so that she could see when Draco was coming and meet him there at the same time.

_"Well done Pansy. You look ever so pretty."_

Then she realised. She could never resist the charm of such a self assured, confident, dominant man. She would enjoy being his wife, whether he was kind or cruel and with that knowledge, she smiled at him with a huge grin across her face.

--

**Authors Note:** Please review, not many people have read this story before! Personally, it's one of my favourites. Thanks for reading!


End file.
